Aracnor Part 4: Fun and Games
by ViewtifulDarnell
Summary: As Jason continues to search for a solution to his power loss he meets Miu, a mutant with super-hearing. Meanwhile a villain is setting the stage for a game where the Young Avengers are the pieces.
1. Sparks

Things had gone been quiet after we defeated Diamondback and Digitek. At least when it came to the Young Avengers fighting super villains. The Avengers had their hands full. Partly because every super villain they fought was out of our league or they got to the ones in our league before we did. Classes weren't too bad now that Kitty and I were talking again. Problem was that's all it was. We talked. We weren't dating. It was better than nothing but still, I kind of wanted Kitty back.

One day after gym class(last class of the day for me) I noticed Kitty talking to Rockslide. Normally I wouldn't think much of it but Kitty had told me just the other day that she thought he was a jerk so it caught my attention. She didn't look like she had anything against the guy to say the least. I tried not be completely obvious that I was waiting for them to finish talking so I grabbed a hold of Nori's(Surge) arm and figured I'd talk to her until Kitty was done talking to Rockslide. "Hey Nori..." I started diverting my vision away from Kitty and Rockslide for once.

"Yeah Jason?" she asked me.

"Do you... umm... I... umm..." I had no idea what to say. I should've planned this out better.

"What?" Nori asked sounding slightly aggitated.

I decided to go with the first thing that popped in my head, "Do you have the chemistry notes from yesterday? I... lost mine."

"Oh," Nori replied. "Yeah. Here you go," she handed me her notebook.

"Thanks," I took it and gave her a slight smile in the hopes that Kitty was watching. Nori left as Rockslide started to walk past us. I walked back over to Kitty.

"What was that about?" she asked me.

"What was what?" I returned the question.

"You know what I mean. What was with you and Nori?" she asked.

"I needed the chemistry notes," I replied.

"No you don't. I always end up borrowing your notes," Kitty pointed out.

"Yeah... well..." I was lost for words once again. "Why were you talking with Rockslide?"

"Does it matter?" she asked.

"Considering the last time he came up in conversation you said 'Ohmy_god_! He's such a jackass!' and just now you were all-" I didn't finish it because Kitty cut me off.

"All what? He started talking to me. What was I supposed to do, ignore him?" Kitty sat down on the table we were standing by.

"You were smiling,"I pointed out.

"I was faking it... He's an asshole. I hate talking to him," Kitty explained. "Wait... Were you _jealous_ or something?"

"Of course not..." I lied.

"Right..." Kitty smiled. She pulled me closer to her and smiled and started to lean in to kiss me but instead she just smiled, "You're such a bad liar." She phased herself through me and walked out of the room after saying, "Talk to you later."

I stood there and a smiled a little bit. Kitty was cute that way. I was still kind of disapointed that we weren't dating anymore but I could still live with it. We were friends at least, and she must still have some sort of feelings for me from the looks of things.

About an hour later while I was doing homework in my room I heard a knock at the door. "Yo," I replied to the knock without looking away from my work.

"I'm not interrupting anything important, am I Jason?" Beast asked.

"No, not really," I got up and turned to face him. "What's up?"

"Well I've been conducting some experiments on your DNA and I'm starting to have a breakthrough. Granted, it's nowhere restoring your powers permanentlly but it's better now than it was when I first started it," Beast started explaining to me. He then showed me a glass vial with what I was guessing to be the current version of his formula in it, "Now at this point in my research this version of the serum should be able to restore your spider agility and spider sense temporarily. A few hours. Maybe even a few days."

"What about my other powers?" I asked.

"I tried restoring everything at once but that was the problem. I can restore them one at a time though. Making it last longer than a few hours however, that's where my problem lies. Now Jason, when you go out with the Young Avengers tonight, you are doing so, right?, I want you to use this and keep track of how long your powers stay."

"Got it. Thanks a lot, really. I'm gonna owe you big time when you finally find a way to bring back all of my powers for good," I thanked Beast as I took the formula and shook his hand.

-Later that night...-

I swung through the city for the first time in weeks and it felt amazing. Granted, I was using artificial webbing but really it was my agility that I needed to websling. I touched my feet to a flag pole and launched myself towards the ground.

It was quiet again. No major crimes. I stopped a car jacking, a purse snatching and that was really it. Then my spider-sense picked up something. A Sentinel. I didn't see it yet but I felt it. I swung five blocks over and into an alley where I found the Sentinel; it had cornered a mutant girl and looked ready to either kill or capture her. I kicked it in the head but it didn't do much other than hurt my foot because I didn't have superstrength.

"Mutant gene detected..." the Sentinel scanned me when I landed on the ground in front of the girl. "Subject Identity: Aracnor. Real Name: Unavalible. Threat Level: Moderate."

"Wow... I'm still a mutant to these things?" I asked no one.

"What?" the girl asked me.

"Hmm? Nothing. Story time can wait until after the beatdown," I replied. I needed to think on my feet, without my superstrength I couldn't just bash the thing to pieces like I wanted to. Instead I decided to pull of my jacket and jump onto the Sentinel's shoulder, I covered its face with my jacket and got back on the ground, I shot a load of webbing into the blasters in its hands. Hopefully this would make them backfire. The Sentinel managed to shake off my jacket and aimed one of its hands at me and the girl.

"Hold on," I told her.

"To what?" she asked. I didn't answer, I barely gave her enough time to ask when I grabbed and jumped out of the way. My plan worked, sort of. It backfired but enough still managed to get out and blast a hole into the ground. I needed a better plan.

"Ugh... let's try this then," I thought outloud as I lept off the ground and onto the rooftop. I had a new idea, sort of. I jumped onto its shoulder again, "You might want to steer clear of here for a bit. I'm gonna try toppling him over!"

"Right," the girl replied before running out of the ally.

I started swing around on its body trying to tie it with my web. I may not have had my super strength but my webbing was still strong. Hopefully it'd be enough. I kept swing until I'd wrapped it shoulders to feet. Then I ran to the edge of the alley to trying luring it towards me. It worked. It tried taking a step and got snagged on the web and fell to the ground with a loud thud. I walked over to it and shot more webbing into its eyes before I went to the end of the alley to pick up my jacket. While I was putting it on the girl whom I saved was walking towards me.

"Hey," I greeted her.

"Hey," she smiled back. "Umm... thanks. For saving me."

"No problem. All in day's work," I told her. She was cute. She was short, probably 5'2" and Asian. She had dark brown hair with blue streaks in it.

"I'm Miuby the way," she told me. I heard a bit of an accent in her voice.

"I'm..." I started. Do I say Aracnor or Jason?

"Aracnor. I've heard of you," she answered for me.

"Yeah... so you're a mutant too?" I tried to think of something to say. I probably looked like an idiot right now.

"Yeah, I can hear really good. Like miles away if I want to," she explained.

"Oh. That's pretty cool," I replied. I was starting to get my composure back, "You haven't heard of the Xaiver Institute for Higher Learning have you?"

"The mutant school? Yeah," she answered. "It's not really my type of thing, no offense. It isn't like my powers are anything I can't handle on my own."

"Yeah, I can understand that," I said. "If you umm.... needed someone to escort you home I could always do that, I'm having a slow night."

_Smooth Jason. Smooth._

"Umm... yeah I guess so," she replied. "I live like 3 blocks down."

Okay, maybe this would work out. Then again what was "this"? This... this was me trying to get a date now that I thought about it. It isn't like I'm dating Kitty anymore.

The walk to her house was kind of awkward. For one, I had my agility and was walking of all things. Secondly we didn't say anything to each other. I didn't know what to say and neither did she. For all I knew she didn't even like me. Finally we got to her doorstep. "Thanks," she told me.

"No problem," I replied.

"I kinda feel like... idunno like I owe you a better thank you or something," Miu kind of looked down at the ground while she said this timidly.

"Oh..." I started. I guess she did like me a bit or something. "Well umm... being a superhero _I_ can't really do that. But my friend can. He and I are a lot alike. If you didn't know any better you might think we're the same exact person." I tried hinting to her that I was reffering to my secret identity.

"Okay, I getcha," she answered showing me she understood. "Could you give me his cell number?"

"Yeah," I replied before giving it to her.

"Call you, I mean him, tonight," she winked at me before disappearing into her house. I started swinging back down to Time Square to look for something to do. While I was on my way there I spotted a red and blue blur out of the corner of my eye. Spider-Man!

I figured I might as well go talk to him for a bit, I didn't have any plans otherwise and if he was going to go fight a villain I could be back up. "Spidey!" I called after him, changing my direction.

"Aracnor, my young padawan," he greeted me after landing on a rooftop.

"Hey, you doing anything important?" I asked him.

"Nah. It's quiet tonight," he replied.

"I noticed. I ran into a Sentinel like 10 minutes ago but that's been the worst of my troubles tonight," I said.

Spider-Man sighed, "I'm not even a mutant and I hate those things."

"Yeah... I never realized how tough they were until I didn't have my stength to fight it with," I replied.

"Why? What happened?" Spidey asked.

"I lost my powers a while back. Beast is working on some formulas to restore them, and I'm using one right now but it's temporary and only gave me my agility and spider-sense back," I explained.

"That sucks. How'd you lose your powers?" he asked.

"Aliens," I replied.

"Yeesh..." Spidey said. "Well on the bright side they didn't probe you, did they?"

I chuckled, "Nah. On the bright side I haven't heard anything about the bastards since so hopefully they got what they want and they're heading to some other galaxy to screw around in."

"Well, that's one to look at it. So how long's this temporary power stuff supposed to last for?" Spidey asked changing the subject.

"Not sure exactly. I've been going for..." I unzipped the pocket inside my jacket and checked my cell phone. "...an hour and 46 minutes."

"Let's test how much longer it'll last for... how bout a race?" Spidey suggested.

"Where to?" I asked.

"Baxter Building and back here," he decided.

"Okay. I'm done." I accepted the challenge.

"Ready?" Spidey asked. I nodded. "Go!"

We both jumped off of the rooftop and started swinging towards the Baxter Building. We stayed pretty even for the beginning of the race. I figured he was probably waiting for me to pull ahead of him or something before he made a move. I decided to pull a different move on him. I dropped back and turned down an alley and started swinging as fast as I could, I knew a shortcut. It wasn't too much shorter though so I needed to be fast. When I emerged from the alley I was just barely ahead of Spider-Man.

I landed on the side of the Baxter Building and kicked off of it, Spider-Man however swung around it in one swift motion giving himself a lead over me. He took my shortcut too so that wasn't going to help me get ahead this time. When we re-emerged from the alley I knew I had to find a way to get ahead of Spidey because the finish line was seconds away. I swung up a bit high so I could kick off of a flagpole and we were nearly back to the rooftop we started from. I thought about it for a second and thought my forward momentum would be faster than swinging again. I hit the rooftop. So did Spidey. It was definately a tie, we both had spider-sense so I knew he felt it too.

"Nice job kid," Spidey congratulated me. "I haven't had fun like that in a while, you're pretty good."

"Thanks, you too," I told him. Then I felt my phone ringing. I pulled it out of my pocket and answered it, "Hello?"

"Hey, umm... is this Aracnor? I mean, Aracnor's friend?" the girl on the other line asked. I reconized the voice as Miu's.

"Yeah, yeah, that's me," I replied.

"So... umm..." Miu searched for the words to say. That's when I realized I had the same problem. What was I supposed to say? Was I supposed to ask her out?

"Yeah... umm..." I said for the sake of having words come out of my mouth.

"Ask her out!" Spidey coached me. I'd completely forgotten he was here with me. I nodded at him.

"...why'd Aracnor give me your number?" she asked.

"Because... well... he thought I should ask you out on a date or something," I finally forced myself to say.

"Really?" Miu asked retoriclly. "I guess that's a good enough way to say thank you. What did you have in mind?"

"We could..." I started then looked at Spidey.

"Dinner. Movie," he told me.

"Dinner and a movie," I repeated.

"Sounds like fun. Pick me up at 7," Miu accepted.

"Right. Okay," I replied.

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Man Jason, I didn't know we had that much in common. I thought I was watching a flashback of myself in high school or something," Spidey joked.

"Hey, I didn't do that bad, and she didn't know what to say either," I defended myself.

"Yes, she did. What you need to learn about girls is that they know more than they let on. They just want us guys to make the first move," he explained.

"Well I asked her didn't I?"

"True, I'll give you that much credit. Who is she anyway?"

"This girl I met tonight, Miu. She's this mutant with super-hearing that was getting attacked by the Sentinel I fought earlier, I saved her;" I answered.

"A little quick to give away your secret identity don't you think?" Spider-Man pointed out.

"She's a mutant, I'm a mutant... was a mutant. I don't think she cares that much that I'm using, used, whatever, my powers to fight crime. She says the only reason she's not at the X-Mansion already, other than she's not interested, is because her powers are just super-hearing, nothing spectacular like blowing stuff up with your mind. Plus I told her that this was my, and by that I mean Aracnor's, friend, me, who happens to be extremely similar to him, Aracnor," I explained.

"Mm-hmm, well be careful anyway. It sounds like you can trust her, but still, watch out;" Spidey explained. "Catch you on the flip side." Spidey backflipped off of the rooftop and swung off.


	2. A Few Firsts

I hate winter, it's too cold. It's February now and last I checked, it was 15 degrees out. My costume isn't doing much to keep me warm for some reason and the wind's just making things worse. The Young Avengers can hardly even pass as assembled now. It's just Vision, Speed, and myself. On the bright side not many criminals feel like coming out in this weather either.

A bank alarm starts to sound.

Unfortunately, there are still those who don't care how cold it is.

"Freeze!" I said as we entered the bank. "Literally, freeze. It's cold enough to do it and it's only going to make things easier for us," I attempted to make a lame joke. Spider-Man was starting to rub off on me.

Shocker and Boomerang turned to face us. "You kids are really starting to piss us off, especially little Spider-Boy over there," Shocker sneered.

"Aww, Shocker I'm hurt by that. We came all the way out here, in the cold, just to see you guys," I went on with my joking. I needed some practice. Plus, I was distracting them while Vision phased into the floor. Boomerang threw three boomerangs at us and Shocker used his vibro-shockers to blast us. Speed moved across the room and out of the way easily but I was a different story. I didn't have my spider-senses and reflexes today unfortunately. I had my super strength, webbing, and ability to stick to walls. The latest three of Beast's formulas. I did the only I could think of and dropped to the floor as fast as I could, barely avoiding the attacks. I shot webbing at Shocker and covered his vibro-shockers. Vision emerged from the floor and thrusted his arms into the two and Speed ran behind them and knocked their heads together super fast, knocking them out. I walked over and wrapped them together with my webbing before the three of us left.

"That's a horrible power combination," I complained when we got back into the mansion. "Those would've been useful against the Sentinel though."

"Yeah, but those guys hardly ever do anything major. They're like Beavis and Butt-head. I bet you would've been able to take them done on your own like that if you had to," Tommy pointed out. "I know I could've. So could Vision. I actually thought about it for a sec."

"True, that probably would've taken too long though," I pointed out.

"Oh yeah, you have that date with... what's her name?" Tommy asked.

"Miu, isn't it?" Vision asked.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to pick her up in like an hour," I said.

"I still don't think it was a wise move that you let her know who you are so early," Vision scolded me.

"What was I supposed to do? Go on dates with her in costume?" I asked retoriclly. "She's a mutant. Just like me. She won't tell anyone."

"Look at it this way Vision, it's like if say... Ms Marvel went and ratted us out. We're all superheroes here so we're not gonna rat each other out, same goes for mutants basicly," Tommy explained.

"I never thought about it that way. I suppose you're right Thomas" Vision said.

An hour later I was standing on Miu's doorstep and realized something: Miu hadn't seen my face yet. Note entirely at least. That made me kind of uneasy. I don't know why. I started staring at the mailbox. "Sameshima" it read. I was prolonging ringing the doorbell. Regadless, I finally decided to end my self-torment and ring it.

"Hello?" a middle-aged Japanese woman opened the door.

"Hi, I'm Jason..." I wasn't exactly sure how to introduce myself. Picking up a girl at her house and meeting her mom was yet another first for me.

"Miu-chan!"she called upstairs along with something else in Japanese that I couldn't understand. While Miu was answering, also in Japanese, her mother said, "Come in, come in. She'll be down in a moment." She led me into a living room on the left when Miu came down the stairs.

"I heard him before he rung the doorbell," Miu told her mom when she walked in. "Hi Jason," she smiled and waved at me before sitting down next to me.

"Now, you say Jason is a mutant too?" Mrs. Sameshima asked.

"Yes," Miu and I answered simotaneously.

"And you go to the Xavier School for the Gifted?" she went on.

"Yes," I repeated myself, "I've been going there for almost a year now."

"Your parents are fine with this?"

"I'm not sure... they died before I enrolled," I explained. And that was the first I spoke of my parents in months.

"Oh... I'm sorry I asked. I-" Miu's mom started apologizing.

"No, no, it's fine. I'm okay, really," I reassured her. I don't know why but I can't say I ever really felt like their death was real. I miss them and everything but the way they died doesn't make sense to me. They apparently died in a car crash but that didn't seem right. Both of my parents were good drivers but then again I could just been overthinking this whole thing. Maybe it's because I never actually saw their bodies, other than at the funeral.

"Enough about you now. Miu, tell Jason about yourself," Mrs. Sameshima changed the subject after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"Oh, yeah, right," Miu snapped back to attention. "Well... you already know about my superhearing. And umm... My parents moved her from Osaka like a year before I was born. My mom teaches a mythology class at NYU and my dad runs a travel agency. And I go to public school..." Miu looked to her mom before finishing with, "Yep."

"Okay, well you two enjoy yourselves, and be careful," she told Miu and I before starting to say something in Japanese again. After about a minute of me not understanding what they were saying to each other we left and started walking downtown.

"Sorry about my mom," Miu apologized.

"Don't worry about it," I told her.

"Hey... umm... do you mind if I ask you something?" Miu asked.

"Shoot," I agreed.

"Were your parents mutants?" she asked quietly.

"No... I mean if they were then I didn't know but I think they would've told me," I started. "I think my grandpa was though. He fought in World War II and he told me he'd never fired a gun before joining the army but when he started he never missed anything he shot. Even when he played games like darts he never missed. They used to call him Crackshot."

"So he was like Hawkeye basicly?" Miu asked.

"Guess so," I answered. "So, what movie do you want to see?"

"Umm... I kind of wanted to My Bloody Valentine," Miu said.

"Okay, let's go then," I agreed.

Two hours later Miu and I were walking in a very cold Time Square. I had my left arm wrapped around her and she was pressing herself against me to keep warm.

"That part when the guy got his eye picked out was gross," Miu said with chattering teeth.

"Looked kind of fake to me," I replied.

"Liar. You jumped, I saw you," Miu giggled a bit.

"Yeah, well when he got the girl in the motel you screamed," I pointed out.

"Well I'm not the superhero here, am I?"

"Touche." I said. "You wanna go somewhere warm?"

"Yesyesyesyes!" Miu exclaimed. "There's a coffee place like... 2 blocks from here. Let's go there."

Miu practiclly had us running to the coffee shop but it was worth it. It was warm in there. Miu and I got some coffee and sat down at a table and started talking some more.

"So..." Miu started.

"You look great. I don't think I told you that yet," I said.

"Thanks," Miu blushed.

Suddenly my phone started ringing. I looked at it and saw that Tommy was calling me. I picked it up, "Tommy this better be important."

"It is. Kate and Eli are missing," he told me.

"What?" I asked.

"I called them and they didn't pick up and I looked everywhere for them. They're nowhere!" he explained.

"Calm down dude. Maybe they're at the-" I started.

"Movies? NO! I checked every thearter, I checked every gym. I even checked libraries! I can't find them!" Tommy kept panicing.

"Look dude... just calm down. Unless like... Ultron just killed all the Avengers then don't worry about them. They'll show up. Maybe they went somewhere and forgot to tell us," I suggested.

Tommy sighed, "Fine." He hung up.

"Sorry about that," I told Miu.

"It's okay. Superhero stuff?" she asked.

"Yeah. Sort of. Speed thinks Patriot and Hawkeye disappeared," I explained. "It's probably nothing."

"Oh, okay. So... what's it like?"

"What?" I wasn't sure what she was talking about.

"Being a superhero," she whispered.

"Oh, that? It's... harder than it looks. And painful sometimes," I explained.

"Ahh, makes me kind of glad I only have superhearing," Miu joked.

"I'm glad that's all you have too, otherwise you might not have needed to save you and we would've never met," I agreed.

Miu smiled then leaned over the table and kissed me. "Thanks for saving me."

***

The next day Beast told me that he had the formulas all finished and that they should give me back my powers permanently. I looked at the individually labeled needles he had out for me when I walked into the lab: "super-stength", "agility", "spider-sense", "webs", "stick to walls".

"Did I ever tell you how much I hate needles?" I asked Beast as I injected myself with "agility".

"Last I checked you claimed you didn't mind needles," Beast asked.

"Yeah, well it's not that I'm afraid of getting them it's just that after a few injections it gets really annoying," I explained.

"Ahh, well on the bright side this is the last you'll need to take to recover your powers," Beast pointed out as I finished injecting "super-strength" and started moving on to "spider-sense".

"Thanks again for this Beast, really. This means so much to me," I thanked Beast again.

"The pleasure is mine Jason. You're situation was a rather intriging one and I'm honored that you asked me to help," Beast replied.

"I'm glad you were able to help."

***

Later when I was finishing up my shift at the comic shop Miu had come over to visit me. We were going to hang out as long as I didn't get called by the Young Avengers. "Hey," Miu said flirtatiously as she walked in.

"Hey there beautiful. Anything look good?" I smiled at her.

"The hot guy behind the counter looks good. How much?" Miu asked.

"Hmm..." I pretended to think for a second, "We're actually having a special today. If you can say 'I'm buying the pizza' in Japanese then he's free."

Miu said something in Japanese that I had to assume was "I'm buying the pizza" before she started pulling on my arm saying, "Come on...." she whined.

"Yeah, okay," I agreed. "Just let me grab my coat." While I was putting it on I asked, "Did you actually say it?"

"Nope. I said 'Nice try but no thanks'," Miu answered.

"It was worth a try."

"A valiant effort. How about we go back to my house, order a pizza that you'll pay for, and watch a movie or something?" Miu suggested.

"Let's see..." I pretended that I needed to think about, "I can live with that."

While were waiting for the pizza Miu was looking around her room for a DVD. Her room was kind of cluttered. There was a hamper overflowing with clothes that were now starting to fall on the floor in the corner of the room. She had a desk and a bookshelf on the wall opposite her closet. The desk had a lamp, books, notebooks, pens, a soccer trophy, a picture frame with a picture of Miu in a soccer uniform in it, a half eaten Hershey bar, and an mp3 player on it. The bookcase contained an assortment of books, DVDs, and CDs that looked to be randomly placed on the shelves. Next to the door was a tv and on the wall opposite a bed with a nightstand next to it. The walls were decorated with an assortment of posters, mostly of bands, some of movies, most of which were in Japanese. And there was a soccer ball in the middle of the floor.

"You play soccer?" I asked looking at the picture on her desk. She looked cute in it.

"Yeah, love it," Miu answered.

"Good?"

"Made varsity forward in my freshman year, I guess that would make me good," Miu explained modestly.

"Nice. So, what movie are we gonna watch?"

"You ever see Wanted?" Miu asked while she was feeling for something under her bed.

"No," I replied.

"What's wrong with you?" Miu asked retorically. "We're watching it... once I find it."

"Okay," I said as I sat down on her bed on a lump I didn't notice. "Your bed's lumpy."

"Sorry... I needa clean it. Did you sit on a book?" Miu asked.

"I really don't know what it was." I admitted, " And I'm kind of afraid to look."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Miu threw a shoe at me, that I caught(gotta love spider-senses), as she came up from under her bed and placed her hands on her hips.

"It means I'm afraid I'll find a body in there if I checked," I joked.

"Oh, I'll give you a body to worry about," Miu smiled flirtaciously before throwing herself on top of me. I fell onto another lump as we started to kiss but I ignored that. Miu sure was something else. We kept kissing for another minute before we rolled a little bit and fell off the bed.

"Ow," Miu rubbed her elbow. "Oh, hey found it!" Miu reached her arm over my head and pulled a DVD out from under her bed. "And the pizza's here." A few seconds later the doorbell rang.

"Want me to go get that?" I asked.

"Yep." she said as she turned on the DVD player.

--Two hours later...--

"Wow... that was-"

"Amazing?" Miu finished my sentence.

"Yeah. I really did not expect that ending. Crazy..." I let out a sigh.

"I love that movie," Miu said.

"I can see why," I replied.

"So... what now?" Miu asked.

"I... don't know exactly... I've still got like... half an hour before I really _need_ to go be a superhero," I explained.

"Ooh! I got an idea," Miu ran over to her closet.

"What?" I asked clueless to what her idea could be.

"I'm gonna sing to you," Miu sang as she pulled a set of iPod speakers out of her closet. She brought it over to her desk and plugged it in then put her iPod in it and started a song. It was in Japanese so I was clueless to what the lyrics were supposed to mean, but Miu's voice was good. "How'd you like that?" Miu asked once she finished the song.

"It was good, I just had no idea what you were singing," I told her.

"Yeah, I figured you probably wouldn't but it's my favorite so you had to hear me sing it," Miu explained picking up her soccer ball from the floor.

"You really are something," I admired Miu. I didn't realize how much I grew to like her in the short time we've known each other. She wasn't Kitty, that's for sure. She wasn't a person I could compare with Kitty either though.

"Funny thing is _you're_ the Avenger here, not that I'm not amazed with you or anything," Miu said as she bounced it against her wall.

"Young Avenger actually," I corrected her.

"Same thing," Miu threw the ball at my head.

As I caught it I replied by saying, "Can't argue with a comp,liment like that." Miu and I continued to talk for ten more minutes before I looked at the time and realized I should leave. "I've gotta go... I'll call you tonight." I kissed her on the lips.

"You better," Miu smiled at me walking me to the door and opening it for me. Before I stepped out she hugged me, "Bye."

"Bye, I'll miss you," I replied kissing her again before actually leaving.

While I was walking to Avengers Mansion I felt my spider-sense start to go off. I turned to see what it was but everything blacked out before I could.


	3. Lights! Camera! Action!

"Wakey wakey Mr. Wheeler. We start shooting in 10 and need you on set," a voice echoed waking me up.

I paniced and jumped to my feet as a thousand questions rushed into my head. The room was dark so I couldn't see, I started feeling around. "Where am I? Who captured me? How did they know who I am? What do I do?" I found a light switch and flicked it on and I noticed something. "Why... am I in this costume?" I asked outloud. It wasn't my costume, that's for sure. It looked a lot like Spider-Man's but was all red and had a blue hoodie with the sleeves ripped off and a large spider symbol on it. I reconized it as Scarlet Spider's. "Okay, this isn't making any sense," I muttered as I looked at the webshooters on my wrists. "I don't even need these now... Well I could always use some singers if this belt has... ha! Found them!" I exclaimed after finding the stingers in the belt. I loaded some into the webshooters and left the dressing room I woke up in to figure out where I was.

I entered into a dark hallway. Whoever was behind this was starting to get on my nerves. I looked up and it seemed like the ceiling was high so I climbed up the wall, learning I was right and used it to conceal myself. I crawled down the hall until I saw some light from around the corner. As I inched closer my spider-sense went off and I heard someone muttering. Wen I got to the corner I saw it was a guy in a costume I didn't recognize was lurnking behind some boxes. I dropped down and he turned around, falling over the boxes when he saw me.

"Woah! Dude don't hurt me! I didn't do anything! I swear!" he got up and stepped back.

"Umm..." I wasn't sure if I should even take this guy seriously or not. "Who are you exactly?"

"Ant-Man. Kind of. It's hard to explain. Look, I don't know what's going so please don't hurt me," he quickly tried to explain himself.

"Wow," I muttered under my breath. "Come on." I led him down the lit hallway. "You better know how to fight if it comes down to it."

"Dude... what if we got like... abducted by Skrulls?" he asked. "We'd be screwed! They'd disect us and send us back pregnant with human-Skrull hybrids! Or worse, they'd like... replace us with Super-Skrulls that know everything about so they can take over the Earth!"

"I think you might wanna shut up before I make you mysel-" my spider-sense went off. "Crap!"

"What?" Ant-Man asked.

"Someone's coming," I replied. "Like I said, you better know how to fight."

The door slowly creaked open and I saw X-23 emerge. I let out a relieved sigh, "Laura... boy am I glad to see-" I didn't bother finishing the setence considering she tried to stab me. I ducked. "Laura stop!" I barely avoided her next attack. "Ant-Man?" I noticed he was gone. He chickened out and ran away. Un-freaking-believable! I grabbed X-23's arm from behind but she headbutted me and got out of my grip. I jumped to avoid another slash she made at me. "Laura! Seriously, what the hell are you doing?" I yelled at her.

"How do you know who I am? Where am I?" she demanded.

"I know who you are because we live together, maybe. Did you look at my face..." then it hit me. "My face... hold on a sec, don't attack," I pulled off my mask revealing my face to her.

"Jason... okay... where are we?" X-23 took a deep breath. "What's going on?"

"No idea... I'm still trying to-" I was cut off.

"It's the Skrulls! I'm telling you!" Ant-Man grew back to his full height. So he didn't run away, he hid. Still wimpy if you ask me.

"Ignore him. Honestly, I think we should just find a way out, fast," I explained.

"Was there anything back that way?" X-23 reffered to the path I'd come from.

"No, just a dead end," I answered.

Without saying a word X-23 extracted her claws and started slicing a box shape on the wall then kicked it in.

"Woah!" I heard familiar voices exclaim from the other side: Patriot, Hawkeye and Hulkling's.

"Chill," I called back. "It's just me, Jason... and X... and Ant-Man."

"Oh. Over here's Patriot, Hawkeye, Hulkling and... Thor Girl, was it?" Hawkeye met the three of us where we entered.

"Any ideas?" Patriot asked.

"Let's see... four, five actually, of us are Young Avengers. Maybe it was a villain who fought us, Ant-Man and Thor Girl," I suggested. "You two ever fight Gargoyle, Eragon, Diamondback, Digitek, HYDRA, or... who else did you guys fight without me?" I asked the other Young Avengers.

"Kang, Shocker, Mr. Hyde and Skrulls," Patriot replied.

"I knew it!" Ant-Man blurted out. "It's the Skrulls!"

"Have you ever fought them?" I decided to ask.

"...No."

"Then forget about them. Ever fight the others?" I cotinued.

"Nope."

I looked at Thor Girl who shook her head.

"I think the only villain we know who could pull this off is Kang, but that still doesn't make much sense," Hulkling theorized.

"Unless the seven of us eventually beat him at some point in the future. He could have come back to kill us now," Hawkeye suggested.

"Why would he mess with our stuff though?" Patriot pointed out holding up a road shiled like Captain America's then motioning to my "new" costume.

"I believe I can help answer your questions," a screen turned on in front of us and a hideous creature appeared before us. I immediately recognized it as Mojo.

"Mojo!" I was the first to say anything.

"Mr. Wheeler... or should I say Aracnor?" he greeted me.

"What the hell is this?" Patriot demanded.

"This? _This_ is going to become my next great tv movie..._ The Young Avengers_" Mojo exclaimed.

"But I'm not a Young Avenger," Ant-Man groaned.

"I know, I know. You see... we pre-screened some of your fights and had to make some alterations. Fans felt that Aracnor should look more like Spider-Man and that Patriot should use the round shield. Speed and Wiccan didn't prove to be very popular characters. Neither did Hulkling but I pulled some strings to keep you in, I'm a fan. Then we needed to keep the boy to girl ratio up to network standards so we had to replace Stature with Ant-Man. Thor Girl was chosen through a fan poll. Once we are finished with the movie you will all be returned to your homes, I promise you. Now, if you'll direct your attention to the right, you'll see the teaser comercial for the movie.," Mojo explained. I couldn't believe him. He kidnapped us and now he expects us to star in his movie? Worst part about it is that I'm willing to go along with it. Mojo could easily be overpowered by the seven of us if he was lying about sending us back home so it didn't seem like there was a real problem.

"The Avengers! Earth's mightiest heroes," the voice-over started. "They're protected Earth from its greatest threats, **but** what about when they're gone? Who will protect the Earth then? *over-dramatized pause* The Young Avengers! The next generation of Earth's mightiest heroes have arrived! Patriot! Hawkeye! Thor Girl! Aracnor! Hulkling! X-23! And Ant-Man!" the voice-over stopped but the footage continued showing footage of us fighting while music played in the background. The footage of myself was edited so I was wearing the Scarlet Spider costume in it. I was surprised that everyone looked like they knew what they were doing . It never seemed that way in real life. The footage finally ended with Patriot yelling, "Young Avengers Assemble!" and fading out to a logo reading "Young Avengers".

"Now... any questions?" Mojo asked.

"Yeah, what are we fighting?" Patriot asked.

"Nothing you can't handle. A robot, designed in the likeness of a villain you're most likely familiar with... Ultron. Sound good? Great! Good luck," Mojo's screen went black. Before we even had a chance to react we were teleported to a deserted city of some sort. It didn't look familiar, entirely at least. It looked like a mash up of at least 10 major cities from around the world. The seven of us looked around, waiting for something to happen.

"Show yourself, vile fiend!" Thor Girl shouted to the empty city. Then, as if on cue, my spider-sense started blaring and Ultron appeared in front of us.

"Young Avengers, we meet at last," Ultron looked down at us. Ultron sent an energy blast at us. Patriot, Hawkeye, X-23 and I jumped out of the way while Hulkling and Ant-Man flew out of the way. Thor Girl however stood her ground and cut through the energy blast with her hammer. Thor Girl then shot a lightning bolt back at Ultron sending him through a building.

"Hot damn!" Ant-Man exclaimed.

"Hey X, get over here!" I grabbed a hold of X-23 and swung towards the building. When Ultron emerged I threw her at him and she started slashing and stabbing him. Unfortunately he got the upper hand and sent X back out of the building. I swung in and drop kicked Ultron to the ground then proceeded to shooting a load of web into his face and uppercutting him in the jaw before jumping away so Hawkeye could shoot an arrow at him. It hit him in the shoulder and he started sparking.

"You Young Avengers really have under-estimated me, haven't you?" Ultron asked pulling the arrow out of his shoulder and ripping my webbing off of his face. He threw it at Hulkling and hit him in the chest.

"Hulkling!" Hawkeye ran to his aid. Ultron clearly anticipated this because he shot another energy blast at the two of them.

Patriot jumped in the way of it though and blocked it with his shield.

"I think we need a plan!" I suggested from the wall of a building.

"Aye. At this rate defeating Ultron would be purely accidental," Thor Girl agreed.

I gritted my teeth under my mask and tried to think of something quick before Ultron turned to us. "Thor Girl, do me a favor and get ready to hit him with some lightning, then X, Ant-Man, you, and me are gonna go in at him. You got that Ant-Man?" I looked to him, he'd been on the rooftop the whole battle. Ant-Man nodded.

I kicked off of the building at Ultron as Thor Girl hit him with a lightning bolt. I shot a load of webbing into his face again and punched him hard in the face before jumping out of the way. Next came X-23 who sliced Ultron's arm off, followed by Thor Girl who slammed her hammer into his chest and Ant-Man who, surprisingly enough grew to the size of a building and kicked Ultron through another building before shrinking back to normal size.

"Woah! Didn't think you had it in you Ant-Man!" I patted Ant-Man hard on the shoulder.

"Heh. And you thought I couldn't fight," he chuckled.

The building suddenly collapsed and Ultron emerged from the rubble. His arm flew past me and re-attatched itself to his shoulder. Hulkling flew at Ultron but was swatted away like an insect almost instantly. I saw Patriot getting ready to throw his shield at Ultron and launched myself at him just as Patriot let his shield out of his hand. I knew Ultron would dodge it, but could he dodge me as well? et..

As predicted Ultron avoided the shield and, to my surprise, my attack as well. I didn't give up though. I continued to punch and kick at the robot until one of my hits connected. "Come on guys! He's not even the real freakin' Ultron!" I punched him again with little effect.

"Pathetic," Ultron said as he proceeded to blast me. I wasn't fast enough to dodge it. I found myself on the ground moments later. I didn't want to get up.

"It had to be Ultron, didn't it? Why couldn't it have been Shocker or Boomerang?" I complained in my head as I got up to see Hawkeye, Patriot and X-23 were giving Ultron a hard time.

"Any ideas?" I asked Hulkling.

"Ehh... maybe Ant-Man can try crushing him?" Hulkling suggested scratching his head.

"Ant-Man! Crush him!" I called.

Ant-Man grew again to the size a building and the others who were fighting Ultron moved away as he brought his foot down on top of Ultron. He stomped on him repeatidly before stepping away and Thor Girl zapped him with a lightning bolt. We waited. Nothing. Did we beat him? The seven of us approached the hole he was now in and looked down. He wasn't moving. On top of that he was split in two at the waist.

"We won?" Patriot asked.

"Guess so," Hawkeye replied.

My spider-sense started screaming. "Move!" I yelled. Ultron's eyes started glowing as he pieced himself back together.

"Why the hell won't he stay down?!?!" Patriot yelled as he ducked behind the remains a car.

"We have to hit him harder!" Hawkeye replied.

"How?" Thor Girl asked.

"We can do that relay thing again," Hulkling suggested.

"X, Thor Girl, can you hold him off while we figure that out?" Hawkeye asked.

They nodded as they went for Ultron. Ultron sent a laser at X and it cut a hole straight through her arm, stopping her dead in her tracks. It took her a few seconds before it started to heal but Thor Girl was already pummelling the android with her hammer.

"Okay... let's see... Aracnor you can web him. So if we seperate him that means you could keep his pieces from coming back together..." Hawkeye pointed out trying to piece together a plan with Patriot, Hulkling, Ant-Man and myself.

"I can probably hold him if I get a good shot," Hulkling said.

"I'll blind him with some webbing," I added to his part of the plan.

"Then what?" Patriot asked.

"X can cut him open... Thor Girl can blast him. Maybe that'll do something," Hawkeye thought.

"Maybe... but that won't seperate him. Not fast enough anyway. Laura's claws aren't enough," Hulkling pointed out.

"Wait! I have an idea!" I exclaimed. "Ant-Man, if you shrink small enough you can get onto one of Hawkeye's arrows. Then she can shoot you into Ultron wherever X makes a hole. Then, once you're in there grow as large as you can as fast as you can. That might just work."

"Might? It MIGHT work? What does might mean? I don't wanna die!" Ant-Man paniced. "Make someone else do it!"

"You're the only here who can shrink! We don't have any other options. If we don't try this we might just get killed so man up!" Patriot scolded him.

Right then X-23 and Thor Girl were overpowered by Ultron and thrown at us. I tried to catch X but she was thrown so hard that I was knocked over doing Girl hit Hulkling.

"Foolish adolescents," Ultron looked at us.

"Ready?" Hawkeye asked.

"Yep," I breathed getting up from catching X-23. Without hesitation Hulkling, Patriot and I jumped at Ultron. I shot a load of webbing at his face and Hulkling, Patriot grabbed a hold of him. I helped. X-23 slashed Ultron's chest open with several slices, making a hole big enough for an arrow. Thor Girl hit him with her hammer. First in the head and then in the chest, making the hole bigger. Hulkling and I held our grip. Ant-Man shrunk down and climbed onto Hawkeye's arrow and she aimed. We held on as tight as we could but the hole in Ultron's chest was starting to close.

"NOW!" someone yelled.

Hawkeye released the arrow and it barely made its way into Ultron's chest when it closed. Patriot, Hulkling and I jumped away as Ultron blew apart and a giant Ant-Man grew from his insides. Tiny pieces of the villain remained left on the ground. There really wasn't much to do with them but I webbed what I could to the ground before looking to my teammates.

"I think this is the part where we say we won," Ant-Man said as he shrunk down and stood next to us.

"Yeah. Sure showed him. And Mojo," Patriot responded.

"Now we getta go home," Hulkling said.

Then everything got bright around us and then suddenly went black.


	4. No More Mutants

We found ourselves standing in the abandoned warehouse where we fought Digitek. It was exactly the same as we had left it except our stuff was laying against the crates in front of us. I almost couldn't believe it but Mojo held up his end of the bargain.

"Wow... we're home," Ant-Man started chuckling. "We're finally home!"

"Thank God, how long were we gone?" Hawkeye asked taking off her sunglasses and walking over to her stuff and pulling out her cell phone.

"Couldn't have been longer than a few-" Hulkling started but was cut off by Kate.

"4 days! How am I supposed to explain why I was gone for 4 days? Ugh... I am so grounded," Kate groaned.

"I think we all are," Patriot said.

"What now then?" I asked.

"Well... I don't know about you guys but I'm going home and hoping we don't meet like this ever again," Ant-Man said picking up his stuff.

"You two could always join up with us if you wanted. I mean we worked good together," Eli said.

"Not to be rude but I'm going to return to Asgard. I don't wish to be a member of any team... not now at least," Thor Girl turned her back and walked out. Ant-Man followed without a word.

I checked my phone and found 50 text messages, about 40 of them from Miu, and 5 voicemails, 3 from Miu. "Crap..." I had started reading through the first few of them: Miu's going nuts trying to figure out where I am. "Umm... I'll catch up with you guys later..." I grabbed my backpack and hit Miu's number on my phone as I started swinging. "Come on... pick up pick up pick up..."

"Jason?" Miu's voice answered.

"Miu! I am so sorry! I was... abducted by this alien guy. But I'm back. I'm back. I didn't know he had us for 4 days. It was.... wow I am so sorry I had you worried. Where are you? I'm gonna come see you," I blurted out.

"I'm home. I'm so glad to hear your voice... I was worried. I thought you were, idunno, I was scared. I didn't know what happened to you," Miu sounded so relieved to see me.

"Don't worry. I'll be over in like 30 seconds," then I realized I was still in costume. "Are your parents home?"

"No."

"Okay, umm... open your window," I told her as I got closer to her house.

"Hold on, I'm downstairs," Miu replied.

"Well I'm gonna be outside your window in 2 seconds," I slowed down a bit as I got to her bedroom window. I saw Miu open her door and she ran over to the window and opened it.

"Jason?" she asked eyeing my costume.

"Yep," I answered climbing in the window and pulling off my mask. Her room wasn't nearly as messy as the last time I was here. She must've cleaned it.

"Nice costume," Miu wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me.

"Yeah. It wasn't really my idea," I explained running my hands through her hair.

"I kind of like it," Miu complimented it.

"Bet you'd like me out of it even better," I pulled her hands from around my neck and held them for a few seconds before I opened my backpack and found my other clothes. "I needa change." I started to take off my costume while Miu stared with her jaw dropped on the floor. "You're drooling," I pointed out while pulling on my jeans.

Miu blushed, "Sorry."

"Don't be," I smiled at her before kissing her.

"I didn't know you were so... I mean I figured you were in shape but... wow! Your body's just... wow!" Miu explained after we broke the kiss.

"I doubt your body's anything to be modest about."

"You can be the judge of that," Miu winked at me. Before I actually had time to ask what that meant Miu had pulled off her shirt and tossed it in my face. When I pulled it off she had tossed her tank top at me as well and was now standing in front of me in just her purple bra.

"Wow," was the only thing that escaped from my was definately the most I've seen of any girlfriend I've had. Granted I've seen Kitty in a bikini but still, this is a completely new situation for me.

Miu blushed. I could tell she wanted to say something but couldn't think of how to phrase it exactly. I understood though. I kissed Miu again and she kissed me back. Our hands started to roam over each others' bodies: Miu's down my chest and over my abs then to my arms. Mine on Miu's back, then her flat stomach, and then further north stopping below her ribcage, hesitating on going further. Miu placed her hand on mine and started guiding it where she knew it wanted it to go but then she stopped. She broke our kiss and nearly pushed me off of her.

"Shit! My dad's almost home! I hear him!"Miu picked up her clothes from the floor.

"How far away is he?" I asked.

"Like... 3 blocks. Hurry up and get dressed," Miu instructed pulling on her shirt.

"Should I go?" I asked when I was finished getting dressed.

"Not yet. Once my dad's inside you can just climb out the window or something," Miu told me.

"I'll call you later," I kissed her on the cheek.

"Yeah... and we should umm... you know... finish that up some other time," Miu kind of started blushing.

"Yeah... definately. It was... fun," Miu's blushing made me start to blush a bit too.

She hugged me tight for a minute before whispering, "When we do... you know... you'll be my first."

"Mine too," I reply.

"I think I love you," Miu tightened her grasp.

"I think I love you too," I did the same.

"My dad just walked..." Miu let go.

"Talk to you later," I kissed her goodbye, grabbed my backpack, and climbed out the window and dropped to the ground.

The next day I woke to a panic in the X-Mansion. Were we under attack? No. We couldn't be. My spider-sense wasn't going off. I walked into the hallway and saw Kitty, I went to her. "What's happening?" I asked.

"Everyone's powers... they're gone. Well not everyone but like... most of the people here," Kitty explained.

My heart sank. I just got my powers back. They couldn't be gone. Could they? I shot a webline at the ceiling. I was fine. "You?" I asked.

"I've got my powers, I'm good." Kitty replied.

"How could so many of us just not have their powers anymore though. It's-" I stopped dead in my tracks. I knew what happened.

"What?" Kitty stared at me.

"I know what happened." I muttered.

"You do? Tell me." Kitty begged me.  
"Remember when I was stuck on the Astral Plane? Well when I was there, I met Shadow King. He told me that this alien named Reshef went to planets eliminating almost all of the entire species of whatever he thought was the strongest on the planet. Afterwards he picks off the rest and takes the strongest one with him. He's done it a ton of times and Earth is clearly his current target. Shadow King said it would be. I didn't believe him though, I thought he was lying," I explained.  
"Come on then, we've gotta tell the others. We have to stop him!" Kitty said.

The X-Men who still had their powers met in the War Room. "Okay everyone. This guy, Reshef he's powerful. He eliminated the mutant x gene in almost every mutant on Earth. Most notably depowered are Proffesor Xavier and Magneto. We've managed to get a track on his ship and in a matter on minutes he'll land on Earth, he's heading for the North Pole. Since Gold team still has everyone powered we'll head to the North Pole. Marvel Girl and Aracnor watch the monitors and send the remaining members of Silver team if we get into trouble," Emma explained.  
"You guys made teams? When was this? What team am I on?" I asked Rachel as we watched the monitor(The X-Jet was crusing towards the North Pole)  
"You're uhh... not on a team. We didn't think you'd get re-powered," Rachel sounded embarressed to say it.  
"Well... I guess that's okay. I mean, I'm still on the Young Avengers. They never cared about that," I sighed.  
We watched as the X-Jet landed on a snow covered mountain. Reshef was standing there, waiting for them. He looked almost human. He was wearing a black cloak. "I was wondering how long it would take you," he said as the X-Men got off the X-Jet. "Now where's the one you call Marvel Girl?"  
"He wants you?" I thought out loud.  
"What would he want me for?" Rachel wondered as we watched the monitor.  
"He wants the strongest mutant left and I guess you're the strongest to him," I explained.  
"What's he gonna do to the rest of the mutants?" Rachel asked.  
"Kill us. He was sparing the ones who got de-powered. Now we just have to hope the X-Men out there can take him out," I said.  
The X-Men were fighting against Reshef now. Cyclops shot an optic blast at him but Reshef put up a barrier and reflected it. Cyclops jumped out of the way, narrowly missing his own blast. Wolverine tried clawing at him but that didn't work either, the force field blocked him. Shadowcat rose from the ground she was phasing through and stuck her hands through Reshef, which should have hurt him. Instead he started to chuckle, next he pulled Shadowcat's arms right out of him and tossed her aside.  
Collosus punched Reshef in the face but he didn't budge. Reshef poked Collosus and managed to send him flying. The X-Men didn't seem to have a chance. "Maybe we should go help," I suggested.  
"I'm gonna prep the mini jet," Rachel replied.

In a matter of minutes we had the mini jet on its way to the North Pole as fast as it could go. "Any plans?" I asked.  
"None yet," Marvel Girl sounded worried.  
"Things'll work out. I promise," I reassured her.  
"I hope so," she muttered.  
"This guy has to have a weakness. We'll find it."  
We got close to the mountain as Reshef tossed Shadowcat off the mountain. Marvel Girl opened the hatch to the mini jet allowing me to jump and grab Shadowcat while she fell. I shot a webline onto a cliff above and swung up onto the mountain. Reshef had thrown Emma(who was in her diamond form) in my direction in an attempt to throw her off the mountain as well. I blocked her from falling but was toppled over in the process.  
"Jason, what are you- nevermind. Just help us out," Emma instructed.  
"Gotcha," I nodded.  
"Aracnor... Ruin and Demise told me so much about you. Thanks for the DNA sample. It made my job so much easier," Reshef taunted me as Beast and Wolverine attempted to hit him but he ducked and avoided their attacks. "And Marvel Girl, just join me now and maybe I'll spare your friends."  
"That's it!" I exclaimed and charged at Reshef. I attempted to punch him but he dodged, he was fast. Like Ruin and Demise but I couldn't let that stop me. I trained for things like this. I continued to go at Reshef until I finally managed grab a hold of him.I shot a load of webbing into his face and punched him. Reshef kneed me in the stomach, causing me to relinquish my grip before he followed up by punching me hard in the face and into Collosus.  
"Oww..." I groaned as I stood up and tried to shake it off.  
Marvel Girl started to fight against Reshef. She started to toss psi blasts at Reshef. Surprisingly he was getting knocked back, it was hurting him. Marvel Girl was just warming up, she summoned her phoenix fire and used the phoenix to start attacking Reshef. Finally the phoenix grabbed Reshef and tossed him off the mountain. Reshef however stopped his fall and started flying back at us. He evaded Marvel Girl and went straight for the rest of us. He knocked Wolverine and Collosus out of the way, he punched Beast into Kitty and Cyclops into Emma, and grabbed me and kept flying until he was a safe distance off the mountain.  
He started to choke me, "I'll snap his neck and kill him Marvel Girl. You wouldn't want his death on your conscious? Would you? Even if you could, I doubt you could deal with me killing all of your teammates."  
I struggled and attempted to get free with no success.  
Cyclops shot an optic blast at Reshef in an attempt to release me. Unfortunately Reshef reflected it back at Cyclops and the nearby X-Men.  
"I know all about your new powers now Jason. Your spider-senses work like a tracking system almost now, don't they? And you can heal. Not nearly as fast as Wolverine but you have something. It's very interesting. I'd love to run some more experiments on you. Perhaps next time," Reshef acted like I was his business partner or an old friend or something. But what could I do? He could kill me faster than I could blink. I wanted to see Miu one more time. I wasn't ready to die.  
"Jason," Marvel Girl started to talk to me telepathiclly. "I'm gonna join him. It's the only way to stop him."  
"What? No. Rachel, don't do it. We can find another way," I thought to her.  
"Don't you see there is no other way. He'll kill every mutant, and probrably every human on Earth until I join him. Jason, you've made personal sacrifices for the people you care about before. Now it's my turn," she thought back.  
"There has to be another way," I thought.  
"There isn't. Goodbye Jason, I'll miss you," Rachel gave her fairwell to me.  
"Reshef!" Marvel Girl called. "I'll come with you but, you have to release Aracnor first. Then I'll go."  
"Whatever you say," Reshef grinned evily before he tossed me away.  
There wasn't anything below me that could break my fall other than snow so I had think fast. I tried to make a parachute out of webbing but I was too close to the ground for it to work right. I hit the snow, not hard but it hurt a little bit. I got up and saw that Reshef and Marvel Girl were gone.


End file.
